YPC510
is the 10th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 155th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Realizing there isn't much business at Natts House and worried for his health, the girls tirelessly work to drum up a better business rate before Natts suffers. '' Summary Natts is at his place when the girls and Coco return, discussing snacks. Natts is disappointed that they aren't customers and goes to sit down, only to fall down and revert to his true form. The others worry when they realize how faint he is, and Komachi feeds him with mamedaifuku. Coco reveals to them that he hasn't eaten for two days, and Natts promises to pay her back, but she tells him its okay. It's then Rin realizes they really don't have any customers there. Meanwhile, Kawarino was scolding Bunbee for just sitting here, reminding him of Gamao, who, after battling the Cures, was nowhere to found. At the same time, Gamao was sitting in some alleyway hungry, thinking it was Pretty Cure's fault as he recalls his battle with Dream and Rouge, and later Lemonade. Because he didn't get Dream Collet, he couldn't pay for a job and is now starving. Now full, Natts starts to ponder with the others, trying to determine why customers won't come to the store, even though the merchandise itself is good. Urara points out that everything needs word of mouth and how it doesn't matter if it's good if there is none, publicity and promotions are very crucial, as are sales. With that the girls decide they should do some advertising and offer to wear some of the accessories to school, until Karen reminds them accessories are forbidden. She suggests they try to advertise without bringing in the items and the girls agree. At school, Komachi attempts to talk with some girls but they didn't listen to her and resume their discussion about boys. Karen tries to tell everyone during a Student Council meeting but she came off as being too pushy. Nozomi and Rin try to ask Masuko Mika but she refuses to stoop to advertisements in the paper. After school, nobody has any progress to report. Nozomi points out that because they have Urara, she can wear one of the necklaces when she appears on TV, since people tend to copy celebrities. Unfortunately, Urara is hard to pick out from the crowd of girls near her towards the end of the program, and by the time she does appear, text covers the girls up. So with another idea needed, Komachi suggests they spread flyers and recalls how the business at her families shop decreased after her Grandfather became the chef, but after he gave out flyers the customers started to return. The girls sit down and Nozomi draws a flyer, but with just one, they can't really do anything with it. A voice speaks out to them from the Dream Collet and they slash a card through it, summoning a Pinky named Kuriakuman. It scans Nozomi's flyer and copies it onto all of the blank papers while Natts explains that it is this Pinky's specialty. The girls run out to spread flyers to everyone and Nozomi hands one to Gamao. He angrily opens a hole for Nozomi to fall into, annoyed that he doesn't have the money to afford anything from the shop. As the other girls arrive he spreads the hole to for everyone else to fall in and changes into his true form before making a Kowaina. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and he attacks Dream. She stops him but he uses his tongue to fight back until Lemonade lends her a hand. The Kowaina kept attacking everyone and Mint uses her protection to keep them safe while Lemonade uses her flash on Gamao. Aqua and Rouge destroyed the Kowaina, and Dream uses her attack on Gamao, after tossing him on his tongue. Gamao jumps out and opens another hole, allowing the girls to flee while he takes off. Later, they are finishing up and Masuko Mika takes a flyer from Natts. She decides to write a big story about him and the store. The girls watch as plenty of girls arrive from school to do some shopping from Natts. Nozomi thanks Masuko Mika for her help, and she claims it was her Journalism and her story. Major Events *Natts love of mamedaifuku from Komachi's sweet shop is introduced. *Natts reveals that he has to make his own money in order to get the food to survive in the human world as a matter of pride. *Using Masuko Mika's assistance, Natts House gains the advertising to be successful with the community. *Gamao is revealed to have not returned to Nightmare out of fear of punishment for his first failure and now has to look for another job. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Kuriakuman Villains *Gamao *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Masuko Mika Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes